


Morning After.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [1]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Kagan - Freeform, Markcity Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What if the morning after Kate and Reagan slept together instead of Reagan Betraying Kate and giving the Journal to Magpie. But she was still there when Kate got up and they talked about what happened between them the night before. Would they get back together or would they go their own ways.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Reagan
Series: Kagan one shot series. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 24
Kudos: 21





	Morning After.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my first one shot fanfic on Kagan i hope you enjoy it.

(Over at Kate's Apartment. Over in her bed Kate's still asleep after spending the night with Reagan as she rolls over she wakes up to find Reagan's side of her bed 

empty and gets up to look around for her she puts her shirt back on and continues to look for Reagan as looking she calls out for her.)

Kate: Reagan!  
Reagan: Kate!

(She turns towards the kitchen and looks at her.)

Kate: Hi.  
Reagan: Hi.

(She walks over the kitchen and sees her there making breakfast.)

Reagan: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Reagan: What you think i would just up and leave the next morning?  
Kate: Kind of.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: I mean't what i said last night Kate i really do regret walking away from you that night.

(Kate looks at her and smiles at her.)

Kate: I know. It's just i was all over the place when i first came back.  
Reagan: I could tell.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: It's just in between Sophie going missing finding her to finding out she had a husband who by the way as you figured she told him about me.

(Reagan looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Reagan: I had a feeling. Given how smug he looked.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: No he wasn't that bad of a guy. He was actually a really sweet guy was just got caught in the middle of everything.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Kate: I'm sorry. We just spent the night together and here i am talking about my ex and her ex husband.  
Reagan: Yeah i'm starting to feel used.

(Kate walks around the counter and over to her as she gets to her she kisses her as their kissing Reagan smiles in it then she pulls away from her.)

Reagan: Okay you're forgiven.  
Kate: Oh good.

(She kisses her again as their kissing again Kate's phone goes of making them pull away from each other.)

Kate: I swear if that's Luke i'm going to kill him.

(Reagan laughs at her as she walks away from her to go and get her phone as she gets there she sees the number as she thought it's Luke and answers it.)

Kate: You better be dying.  
Luke: Uh no.  
Kate: What you want?  
Luke: You still got the book?  
Kate: Yes i do. I'll bring it into the office later. I'm kind of busy.  
Luke: Doing what?  
Kate: I had someone over last night. You need more explaining then that?  
Luke: Uh no i don't.  
Kate: Good. So other then wanting to know about your father's book what you want?  
Luke: Nothing i'll see you later.  
Kate: Okay good. 

(Then she hangs up on him and turns to look at Reagan who can tell she looks annoyed.)

Reagan: Wow.  
Kate: He can be very annoying at times. Very much like my sisters.

(Reagan starts laughing then calms down as Kate walks back over to her.)

Reagan: Okay i know about Mary.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Reagan: Whose the other sister?  
Kate: Oh that's right you don't know much about me.  
Reagan: I don't actually. I mean you know a lot about me. But i really don't know much about me.  
Kate: I have an adopted sister her name is Veracity.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: Wait Veracity Kane is your sister?  
Kate: She is.  
Reagan: Veracity as in Bass player for Evermoist?  
Kate: Yes.  
Reagan: Holy shit.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: You're really gonna fan girl over my sister and her band.  
Reagan: Their hot so sue me.  
Kate: I would. But i have a feeling i'd never get laid again.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: Probably not.

(They start laughing as Reagan plates up their food. Once it's plated they walk over to Kate's table and sit down.)

Reagan: I hope you're hungry.  
Kate: For you or the food?

(Reagan looks at her and then looks off trying to keep from blushing.)

Reagan: Oh my god.  
Kate: I'm sorry.  
Reagan: No it's fine. Anyway.

(Kate laughs at her.)

Kate: Right. You wanna talk about what happened between us last night or wait?

(Reagan looks at her and smiles.)

Reagan: We can talk about it. But there's something i need to tell you.  
Kate: Okay.  
Reagan: I got contacted by someone this morning asking me to get something that they need from you.

(Kate looks at her and then over to the bag on the floor. Then back at Reagan.)

Kate: Okay. Who was it?  
Reagan: Magpie!

(Kate looks at her then looks off.)

Kate: You know Magpie?  
Reagan: I do actually. In a lot of ways there are times where i wish i didn't.  
Kate: Okay. What she want?  
Reagan: A book more like a journal.

(Kate looks at her.)

Kate: How would she know about that?  
Reagan: I don't know. But she does. And she called me to ask me to get it for her.  
Kate: Well given how you're still here. I know you didn't say yes.  
Reagan: No. I didn't.  
Kate: Why didn't you?  
Reagan: I lost you once and i wasn't about to give you up just because she wanted something for her freedom.  
Kate: Speaking of that.  
Reagan: She said a doctor let her out.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off as she looks at her.)

Kate: No doctor i know would let someone out of there unless they deemed them fit enough to leave.  
Reagan: Seriously?  
Kate: Seriously.  
Reagan: Huh. Anyway. She said they needed this journal in order to find something they need to take out Batwoman.

(Kate looks at her and realizes who wants it and gets annoyed. But quickly hides it before Reagan notices.)

Kate: Yeah and i can tell you someone who would benefit from Batwoman disappearing.  
Reagan: Who?  
Kate: My father and the rest of the Crows. Minus my sisters and my ex.  
Reagan: Okay than. I get the feeling the Crow's aren't big fans of Batwoman.  
Kate: My father isn't but then again he hates the symbol it's self.  
Reagan: Why?  
Kate: He blames Batman for both my mother and Beth's deaths.

(Reagan looks at her and feels even worse for her.)

Reagan: I'm sorry.  
Kate: Don't be. He has his opinion and i have mine.

(Reagan smiles at her.)

Reagan: I'd give mine on her again but you'd end up getting jealous again.

(Kate looks at her and gets her in the side making her lean over getting her to laugh at her.)

Kate: Stop it. I know you're into red heads.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: I am not.  
Kate: You told me that you once thought that my friend Kara's sister was hot.  
Reagan: Whose her sister again?  
Kate: Alex Danvers.

(Reagan looks at her and then puts her head down making Kate laugh at her.)

Reagan: Shut up.

(Kate laughs at her then gets up and walks over to her as she gets to her she looks at her.)

Kate: Oh so you're into Red heads again.

(Reagan starts laughing as she goes to walk off but grabs her back and looks at her.)

Reagan: Not at this very second.

(Kate laughs at her as she kisses her as their kissing someone knocks on the door getting them to pull away from each other and getting Kate to become very annoyed.)

Kate: I swear if he sent someone for something i will be beating on him once i get to the office.  
Reagan: Can i be there when you do?  
Kate: Yes.

(She laughs at her as she kisses her again then pulls away from her as she walks over to the door and opens it to find Mark there.)

Kate: I swear if Luke sent you here.  
Mark: I can go.  
Kate: What does he want?  
Mark: It's not Luke who sent me.  
Kate: Oh. Who was it?  
Mark: Your father.

(She looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Kate: What's he want?  
Mark: Same thing that you want.  
Kate: The journal?  
Mark: The very same.  
Kate: Yeah well he can't have it.  
Mark: I hear ya. But then again who said i was going to take it to him.

(Kate laughs at him.)

Kate: Meet me at Wayne tower in two hours.  
Mark: Okay.

(He turns and walks off but not before he sees Reagan and laughs.)

Kate: Shut up.  
Mark: What? It's been two years. This is a good sight. 

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: You're happy again. And if you can't have it with Sophie.  
Kate: Yeah. Well she had her chance.  
Mark: That she did. Hey Reagan.

(She looks over at him and waves.)

Mark: Shit she's still hot too.  
Kate: Okay you're married.  
Mark: Is that what this ring mean's?  
Kate: Yes.  
Mark: Oh. I thought this mean't i was still a virgin.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Should i call up your wife and ask her that very question.  
Mark: No.  
Kate: Okay so. Get lost.  
Mark: Yes Ma'am Dear sister in law.

(She pushes him back making him laugh as he turns and walks off as she closes the door and Reagan looks at her.)

Reagan: He's married?  
Kate: Yeah. To Veracity.  
Reagan: Lucky man.  
Kate: Okay really?  
Reagan: Oh Kate come on.  
Kate: Yeah are right. It's just she's my sister and she's happily married so keep your leg's closed.  
Reagan: I would but i like her sister.

(Kate laughs as she walks back over to her as she gets to her she kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Kate: You're lucky you're hot.

(She looks at her and laughs as she kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Reagan: You know i could really get to use doing this again.  
Kate: Really?  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Kate: Well then i guess it's a good thing i'm are ready use to it.

(Reagan starts laughing then calms down as she kisses her again then pulls away from her. As Kate sits down and they finish out their breakfast as their eatting they 

talk and joke around in between the joking around they talk about what the night before mean't to them and if they both think them getting back together is a good 

idea.)

Reagan: So what you think Kate?  
Kate: Honestly.  
Reagan: Normally helps.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: I really liked you back then Reagan i mean i liked you a lot but like i said i was all over the place back then in between first getting back here just starting 

up my own real estate company. Not being able to lie to save my own ass.

(Reagan laughs at her then calms down.)

Reagan: Oh my god.  
Kate: Yeah see i'm not very good at these conversations.

(She puts her head down as Reagan continues to laugh at her.)

Reagan: It's okay. Look Kate i'm gonna force you to have it.  
Kate: No i can have it it's just. I've never had it. I mean me and Sophie were dating in secret. While at the academy so. We never really had this conversation so.  
Reagan: It's okay Kate. Like i said we don't have to it.  
Kate: Okay.  
Reagan: Look all i wanted to know is if this is something you really want and if is i wanna be with i wanna help you out the best way i can.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Yes Reagan this is something i want. To be honest.  
Reagan: What?  
Kate: Even though i wish i could of had Sophie at the time. During my last battle with death.  
Reagan: You mean the Crisis.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Yeah the last crisis. During that i kept thinking when all of this was restored i wanted to fix things between me and Mary after Alice killed her mother and now 

i have we're talking i'm trying to get my love life straightened out now that i have the woman i wish i hadn't of let go back in my life i'm trying really hard not to 

make up any excuses as to why we can't be together.

Reagan: Well i can always make a Kate Kane's an idiot for ya.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: No that's okay. I mean you could but what would be the point i are ready know how to make one of those. It's called not letting the woman i want to be with get 

away again. I did it once it's not happening again.  
Reagan: Are you saying what i think you're saying?

(Kate stands up and walks over to her again and looks at her.)

Kate: I want you. I don't care what anyone else say's or what i need to do in order to keep you safe.  
Reagan: I'm a bartender.  
Kate: Yes you are. And you're badass at it.

(She laughs at her again then calms down.)

Reagan: You really want this to happen again?  
Kate: Yes i do. And if people don't like it. They can kiss my ass.

(Reagan smiles at her as she kisses her again as their kissing Kate's phone goes off again but she ignores and deepens the kiss between her and Reagan. Later their 

both back on Kate's Bed under the covers kissing after making love to each other as their kiss continues Reagan deepens it again sending them into another round of 

Love making which as their in the middle of when their phones go off and they yet again continue to ignore them in order to be together and not care what the outside 

world thinks of them being together mainly Luke who will more an likely tell Kate to break up Reagan. But she won't do it. Not again she's are lost Reagan once she 

won't do it again all because Luke say's Batwoman can't have a girlfriend. If everyone went by Luke's rules no one would ever be happy in the line of work she's doing 

in order in to keep the people of Gotham safe. Much to her father's dismay being Batwoman is who Kate is now and she hopes that later on down in her's and Reagan's 

relationship that she'll get that chance to tell her who she is under the mask. But until that time Kate is just happy to have this woman back in her life. She doesn't 

care what anyone else say's in her opinion as long as she's happy no one else should get a say in who she dates outside of the Batwoman suit. To Kate all she wants is 

a normal life outside of the suit and if no one likes in anyone's point of view who you're with is all that matters. And for Kate Reagan makes her happy and she's 

willing to do anything to be with her even if that mean's Luke getting mad at her for yet again having a girlfriend. And shortly after her and Reagan went their own 

ways and she went back to her place to go and change to go try to find a new place of work since the last boss she had got arrested by the police. As Kate walked into 

her office over at Wayne Tower she throws the journal at Luke which gets Julia and Mark to laugh at him.)

Luke: What?  
Kate: There's the damn journal. As for you.  
Julia: What?  
Kate: I don't really like the fact that you and my dad sent my brother in law to my apartment this morning.  
Julia: I have no say in the matter love. But as long as we have that.  
Luke: Yes. As long as we have this Alice and Mouse can't use it against you.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Luke: Who were you with this morning?  
Mark: Why's it matter who she was with Luke?  
Luke: It's common question.  
Kate: No it's okay Mark. I was with Reagan.

(Mark looks off as Luke looks at her.)

Luke: Reagan isn't she the one you were with right after you came back to Gotham?  
Kate: Yes. And before you say it no i'm not breaking up with her.  
Luke: Do you realize how much danger you're putting her in?  
Kate: Look Luke it's my personal life and if i wanna date someone i will. I are ready had to end things with Sophie again because of you and you saying Batwoman can't 

have a girlfriend. I just got Reagan back and i'm not about to let you screw this up for me. Not again. 

(He looks at her and can tell she's annoyed with him.)

Luke: Kate!  
Kate: I want Reagan in my life Luke. i love being Batwoman. But there is some sort of normal i want in my life and that normal other then my father and sisters is to 

beable to date and i wanna date Reagan and i don't need your's or Bruce's permission to do so. I've waited two years for Reagan to come back Luke and now that she is. 

She's not going anywhere. So either get to use it or find someone else for that suit because i'm not giving up Reagan not again.

(He looks at her along with both Mark and Julia. Then he turns and walks off knowing she's right. But he doesn't like it.)

Kate: Was i to harsh?  
Mark: No. In fact Vera would of agreed with you on that one.

(She smiles at him as Mark looks at Julia who looks just as annoyed with him and his rule.)

Julia: You know.  
Kate: What?  
Julia: Bruce did have a girlfriend and they were doing perfectly fine until they weren't.  
Kate: What?  
Julia: You didn't know he dated Batgirl?  
Kate: Barbara and Bruce?  
Julia: For over four years. And it ended no one really knows why.  
Mark: Oh wow.  
Julia: Yeah. From what everyone knows they were still very much love in with each other.  
Kate: Oh gees.  
Julia: Anyway. Don't let what Luke is like keep you from being happy Kate we all deserve to be happy. 

(She nods her head at her as she taps Mark's shoulder and they both get up and leave the office to go back to Crow. As their walking out Mark looks at her.)

Mark: How'd you?  
Julia: My dad told me that story.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her. Back inside of her office Kate's sitting there thinking and laughs off the shock of not knowing that Bruce once dated 

Barbara. But in Kate's mind all she still wants is Reagan and she still doesn't care what anyone say's she's going to be with her until their old and gray. And for 

Kate that's all she's ever really going to want and that's all she could ever really want because as long as she has Reagan her. To Kate waking up every morning is 

worth it because she knows she'll have someone to wake up next to. And that's all she can ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter because it was a lot of fun typing up. I tried to get this up earlier but an idea for Battle of the rival's popped into my head and i had to that type that out on another page in order to get it out. But like i said i hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to give credit for me doing this one shot to @Rubyrosefan because it was her idea that type it up. And within in the next few days i will be typing up the new chapters of Battle of the Rival's.


End file.
